Proposals, Weddings, Honeymoons, Sex and Making Babies with a Weasley
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This chronicles the Weasley children starting families of their own. Happy reading!
1. Mr and Mrs William Arthur Weasley

**Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley**

Bill had only known Fleur Delacour but a few weeks. Yet, he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. All his colleagues at Gringotts Bank thought he was crazy. He didn't care. The couple had met on the job at the bank.

Bill was nervous as he fingered the small box in his pocket. Her answer would determine his entire future. The night before, he had had a nightmare in which Fleur had turned him down. It probably stemmed from the fact that, deep down, he knew it was too rushed. Still, he was in love –and love makes one do stupid things, right? It was Friday afternoon, so the bank employees were gearing up for a restful weekend. As everyone flocked to the gates through the lobby, Bill spied his love in the crowd. They greeted each other with a kiss and allowed the flow of people to carry them into the street beyond.

"What zhould we do tonight, Beeel?" asked Fleur as they traipsed down Diagon Alley.

"I'm taking you somewhere special tonight," Bill explained. For some reason, he could not conceal the grin on his face, even though he was dying from nerves inside. "We have to Apparate there, though. And I want you to close your eyes as we go there. And don't open them until I say so."

"OK," Fleur affirmed. Bill was surprised that there was no hint of suspicion in her voice, but he was also relieved.

As soon as her eyes were shut, Bill turned them on the spot and they disappeared into thin air. Once the crushing darkness and squeezed-through-a-pipe feeling had been alleviated, Bill looked around and grinned more broadly, satisfied.

"Ok, open them," he commanded. Fleur did so and gasped.

Bill had Apparated them right to the top of the Eiffel Tower. For a moment, all Fleur could do was say random things, like "Mon Dieu! But how did…this is wonderful!" Bill seized his chance while she was still recovering from shock. He took her hand and got down on one knee. All of a sudden, he felt like he really had to go to the bathroom, but that had always been a sign that he was nervous. If Fleur looked shocked before, she now looked like she was about to faint as she realized what was happening.

"Fleur," Bill said. "I know that to make this ideal, I would be asking this entirely in French, but my pronunciation and accent are terrible. So instead I'll say this: I know you have been in my life only a short time. And I know times are dangerous right now. Still, I don't want that to stop me. I love you, and I want to be with you. So…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Fleur was speechless for a moment. Then, she finally took a deep breath and said with conviction, "Oui."

Bill blinked. Was that a yes or no? "English, please?"

Fleur laughed. "It's French for yes, silly. Really, are you that bad with languages?"

Bill didn't answer. Instead, he jumped up and kissed her with as much desire as he could. The now engaged couple held each other as the sun set over the Seine.

* * *

The happy couple didn't know it then, but their wedding day – August 1st, 1997 – would also coincide with a major turning point in wizarding history. Bill stood at the altar at the front of the beautiful marquee that his parents had set up in the Burrow's backyard. Despite the bleak times, plenty of guests had still managed to come. His younger brother, Charlie, stood by his side as Best Man. His whole family was here, as were close friends (including, in disguise, the most wanted wizard in Britain, Harry Potter).

Finally, people were being rushed to their seats. The music promptly began, and the procession started. Flower girls led off the line (Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, among them). Ginny followed as Maid of Honor, a role she would play in many more of these ceremonies in the future. Bill smiled at her discomfort that she was trying to hide from her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to be Maid of Honor – oh no, in fact, Ginny had been quite surprised and flattered when Fleur had asked her, as the two young women had had a rocky beginning to their relationship at first. It was probably because Ginny was wearing bright yellow, per the designs and general color themes for the ceremony. Ginny hated yellow, her least favorite color. Followed by her came…. Fred and George? They weren't in the procession. His silly twin brothers scurried through the center of the marquee, almost running down Ginny in the process, to get to two vacant seats in the front row. Bill heard Fred whisper something about not wanting to get "run over by the bride." Bill was tempted to say something wry about how the Maid of Honor was in more danger of getting flattened, thank you very much, when he heard a voice pipe up.

It turned out to be Hermione letting out an "Oooooh!", which prompted the entire congregation to turn in their seats. Fleur looked like a vision as she glided down the aisle, Mr. Delacour on her arm. She seemed like a swan poised to take flight. Bill was getting excited just looking at her. He only vaguely heard the minister start the proceedings. "Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle….?"

Bill and Fleur said their vows and exchanged their rings. Bill could not take his eyes off the woman across from him. The minister finally smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Fleur smiled and eagerly reached for him first. Bill pulled her in the rest of the way and her eyes closed as they kissed. The marquee erupted in delightful applause and cheers (as well as some tears from the parents).

The reception was a blast (literally, thanks to Fred and George's fireworks, which probably explained their tardiness). As it started to wind down, however, a Patronus appeared in the middle, announcing that the Minister Scrigemour was dead and the Ministry of Magic had fallen to Voldemort's followers. People began to panic. Bill and Fleur turned to each other and wouldn't let the other go. As they talked in low whispers about what to do next, the marquee erupted in flames as the first of Voldemort's Death Eaters arrived on the scene…no doubt looking for Harry. Bill and Fleur hid under a table, as more people began to Disapparate, duels started and screams filled the air. Bill heard his father shriek at him to go. Bill and Fleur rushed to a corner of the marquee. Bill watched as his baby brother, the probable love of _his_ life, and the most dangerous wizard in Britain disappeared. Then, he grabbed his wife's arm, and they too, Disapparated into thin air.

* * *

Bill thought frantically about Shell Cottage as he was rushed through crushing darkness. At last, he could smell the sea air through his nostrils. He opened his eyes, and there was his family's old vacation home – the place where he and his wife would now live.

 _Wife._ Despite all that had happened in the last several minutes, Bill still felt surrealism at this new part of his life. Fleur was with him. Now. He hoped it was forever. But when he looked over at her, the grin that had fought its way onto his face in spite of himself was quickly wiped away. Fleur had tears running down her cheeks. Bill enveloped her and began to rock her gently.

"Maman…Papa…Gabrielle…" she whimpered.

"They got out, I promise."

She looked up at him. Empty words alone could not drive away the fear that was now gripping the whole country. "What…what about your family?"

"Ron escaped with Harry and Hermione. I don't what those three are up to – Mum asked me to try and weasel it out of Harry, but he wouldn't listen to me. But, whatever it is, I wish them Godspeed." He continued quickly when she still looked at him with concern.

"As for the rest? They're all pretty good duelists, I'm sure they put up a good fight. If the excitement's all over though, they should just lie low for a little while. If they flee the country, I won't blame them. They'd be safer anywhere else on Earth than here."

He wiped away the residual tears from his wife's eyes. "We can't let a couple of Death Eaters ruin our joy," he told her, trying to be brave for her sake. "I want you to forget all about it for now." When Fleur didn't look convinced, Bill tried a new tactic. He broke into a huge grin. "We have a brand new house, just waiting to be lived in! Come on!"

So saying, he swept Fleur off her feet and carried her forward. Taken by surprise, Fleur squealed, but the sensation quickly caused her to laugh and giggle. She must have thought he had gone mad, but Bill didn't care. The happy thoughts only reigned in his head now.

"Beeel, you are such a charmer," Fleur smiled as they entered the house. Most grooms would have set their bride down by now, as the official rule is to carry across the threshold. But Bill didn't stop. He carried Fleur all the way up to their bedroom that he had already picked out, and placed her on the bed before lying down beside her. "I love you," he whispered, before they kissed and then continued on to other intimate things.

Bill and Fleur's honeymoon was not like what most of them should be. There was no traveling to a foreign country to soak up a little paradise. But, neither of them seemed to mind. Shell Cottage would do, and with the coastline scenery, it was a paradise in its own little way. Fall melted into winter, and a first visitor greeted the couple: Ron, who had abandoned his friends on their mission. He disappeared again just after Christmas. Winter flowed into spring. Ron came back, this time with Harry and Hermione and all of them looking in terrible shape (they apparently had barely escaped Malfoy Manor with their lives). Finally, on May 1st of that year, the battle for the wizarding world erupted at Hogwarts Castle. Bill and Fleur fought together, and Harry defeated Voldemort. A new era was dawning.

* * *

Fleur trotted through the doors of Gringotts after a long day at work. She had had to work late beyond closing time that day, so she knew she would not see Bill. He would be waiting at home. No sooner had she reached the street than she Disapparated.

The last days of a golden summer were hanging onto the Earth with every ounce of strength they had. August was the hottest month yet of 1999, a grand finale to the several months of warm weather that had preceded it before the cold of autumn finished it off in a matter of weeks. The wizarding world had been at peace for only 15 months, and yet, Fleur was happy. The future looked extremely bright.

At last, Shell Cottage appeared before her. She practically ran up the porch steps and swept into the house.

"Beeel," Fleur called. "I'm home!" No answer. Frowning, Fleur went up the stairs to their bedroom and poked her head in. Still nothing. He had to be here; most of the lights in the cottage were on – something that had not been true when she had left for work that morning. Starting to feel a little uneasy, Fleur retraced her steps and found that only one room had its lights off: the kitchen. Quietly, she slipped inside. But before she could pull out her wand to cast Lumos, she gasped.

The room was illuminated by candlelight on the table, which reflected off of her husband's face. Bill just smiled.

"I know our anniversary was last week, love, but I wanted to give you an extra gift," he explained. Fleur gave him a big hug and a kiss and they sat down to eat a very fine meal ("Yes, I cooked this myself, and No, Mum did not help me," Bill said before she even thought to ask, as if he had to use that as some sort of disclaimer). When the dishes were washed, Bill flicked his wand at the radio. It began to play a Weird Sisters tune, which they danced too. As she looked up at her husband of 2 years, Fleur felt her eyes growing heavy…and not from sleep.

Next second, she was snogging the life out of her husband, and Bill was snogging her right back. His hands ran through her silky, silvery-blond hair. Fleur jumped onto Bill, wrapping her legs deftly around his waist. He felt her there, causing them to involuntarily spread apart, so that Fleur might have slipped off of him were it not for Bill's strong arms.

Fleur tore her lips away from Bill's to get air, but soon they went right back to kissing. Bill wasted no time in carrying his wife up to their bedroom. He dumped her on the bed and began to gnaw on her neck, all the while slyly slipping off her work clothes. Once both were naked, they resumed heatedly kissing, beginning to rock back and forth so as to find a good rhythm. Bill feasted on Fleur's breasts, causing his wife to let out an audible gasp. He thrust into her center again and again, eliciting cries of pleasure.

"Bill…" Fleur groaned before devouring his lips once more, and he knew she was close. Bill began to work faster and faster. Finally, with a cry, Fleur came. Bill was not far behind. They lay there, panting and recovering, only tasting each other in small amounts. At last, Bill found the strength to roll off of his wife. That was one of the best intercourses they had ever had, and that was saying something. Then the couple held each other in the darkness and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Life returned to normal. Both Bill and Fleur still stayed devoted to their work. For a while, it seemed as though nothing had changed or was otherwise out of the ordinary.

Then, around the time of Halloween, Bill noticed a change in his wife's demeanor. When innocently asking how she was doing gleaned no fruitful responses, Bill decided to force the issue as gently as he could.

"All right, out with it," Bill said one night at dinner. "What's going on? There is something different with you, and don't try and say you're fine again. I want to know if there is something wrong; I want to help, but I can only do that if I know you need help."

Fleur sighed and put down her fork. She had been thinking about how best to tell, as well as where and when. But, it seemed she had no choice now. So, with a deep breath, she looked up and met her husband's gaze. "I'm pregnant."

Bill's mouth fell open. For a while, the only thought that came to his mind was _Well, at least she didn't say it in French_. Then, more sensible thoughts swirled through his mind and he smiled so much he thought the dimples on his cheeks might fall off.

Fleur, meanwhile, was waiting for him to say something…but he did not need to. He saw no reason for it. Instead, he got up, went around the table, put his arms around his wife, and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. If she had not known his feelings about the whole situation, she did now. Fleur kissed him back with excitement, and it took them both back to the evening atop the Eiffel Tower so long ago.


	2. Mr and Mrs Percy Ignatius Weasley

**Mr. and Mrs. Percy Ignatius Weasley**

Audrey Lawrence, the newly inaugurated Minister of Magic, was worried to the point of nausea. Her former boyfriend and lover, former Deputy Minister Percy Weasley, had been shot while protecting her from a would-be assassin at her inauguration. They were now in St. Mungo's, waiting as Healers feverishly operated on Percy, who had not yet stirred.

Suddenly, a frantic beeping noise made her look up and the doctors around her started running about even more desperately. She could only guess what was probably happening. "No, no, no, no, no, Percy, stay with me, please. I'll be right here, I'll be right here, I'll never leave you again. Please!" She began crying again. "I love you," she said softly.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys arrived soon after. For a long time, there was nothing. Audrey had just begun to despair that Percy had passed on when she heard a whisper, barely audible.

"Audrey?" Her head snapped up so fast, she was sure she got whiplash. Percy was staring at her, almost bewildered.

"I heard your voice," he managed. Audrey covered her mouth and let out a choked sob of joy. She began to bawl uncontrollably.

"You were dead!" she wept. "Your heart stopped! You got shot – you saved – oh god!" She let out a strangled breath, and then, suddenly, she was kissing the life out of him. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before, and dared to sigh in pleasure. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have his lips pressed against her own, and swore to never forget again. As she feasted, she breathed hot air into Percy's mouth, as if that might heal him faster. Her tongue soon followed, craving him lustily. Meanwhile, pain from the bullet coursed through Percy's body as Audrey practically threw herself on top of him, and he nearly screamed, but instead, he ran his fingers through her blond hair and closed his eyes, just enjoying it. They finally broke apart and gazed at each other.

"I'm so sorry!" they got out at the same time. Then, they became aware of the others in the stall. The Weasleys had teary smiles and the doctors just looked awkward. Finally, the head Healer cleared his throat.

"Miss Minister, I hate to interrupt, but we must medevac former Deputy Minister Weasley to the nearest Muggle hospital. It's in York. He is still very weak. Taking him there is his only chance; he'll die if he stays here." The weight of his words hung in the air like a lead balloon. Percy clasped Audrey's hand.

"Come with me?" Audrey looked around. While their world was in a state of emergency, she still had to begin to lead. Torn, she turned back to him. "I'm needed here," she explained sadly.

"Then…I'll stay with you," Percy resolved, trying to sit up, but Audrey gently pushed him back down.

"No, you have to go."

"But I can't leave you."

"Ssh. You never will. Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'll always be with you…forever." And she kissed him gently, her hand caressing his face with real love. Percy kissed her back. Finally, they reluctantly separated.

"Percy," Audrey said slowly. "When you come back…"

"You mean, if…"

"Just, let's assume when. When you come back... will you marry me, Percy?" She looked down, embarrassed. "That is…if you'll still have me."

Percy grinned. "Miss Minister, I'd be honored."

Overjoyed, Audrey kissed him one last time, then allowed the doctors to hustle her now-fiancé to the helicopter. Somehow, she knew, in her heart, that things would turn out just fine.

* * *

Audrey had only been Minister of Magic for barely 5 months when another historic event rocked the wizarding world. June 16th, 2000 was the day that the Minister was to marry former Deputy Minister Weasley. All over again, huge preparations were quickly carried out at a speed even greater than that of January's inauguration.

The big day finally arrived. Paparazzi swarmed the event, and security was at almost paranoid levels. The lessons gleaned from the assassination attempt had been learned almost too well.

As all this was going on, Minister Audrey Lawrence looked out from the windows of her private office. Across the street, her husband-to-be was getting prepped in the former Minister's Clubhouse across the street from the Mansion. She did not think about the historic implications of this day; only the personal ones. Soon, she would be a Weasley. Finally, Auror Task Force agents came and escorted her out of the Mansion to a secluded area in the back, where her father was waiting. He stared at his daughter; all dressed in white, and could only mumble about how beautiful she looked. Father and daughter hugged, barely holding back their emotions. Then, the music played and the procession began.

Finally, in came the Minister. Camera bulbs flashed like silent lightning and a gasp and even smattering of applause came from the audience. There were probably similar reactions in living rooms across wizarding England, as the event was broadcast on live TV. Finally, Audrey reached Percy and they joined hands. She had grown nervous and excited upon first seeing him at the altar, but now a calm peace washed over her. The minister began his sermon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Audrey tuned him out after that, except when she and Percy had to say their vows ("Do you, Percy Ignatius, take Audrey Genevieve…. etc., etc., etc.). Once that had been done, the minister spoke for a while; Percy and Audrey began to converse in whispered tones.

"You wore that dress for me," Percy observed. Audrey had, of course, considered many designs…all of which she had shared with Percy. His first choice, the flamboyant dress and giant veil that reminded Audrey of a peacock, was what she was wearing…but had not been her first choice. She had wanted something simpler. After the couple had argued about it, Audrey had chosen it because she wanted to make Percy happy. "How come?" Percy continued.

"Because there are more important things than personal appearance, love being one of them." She looked down at the outfit she wore. "Even if it is a big mess," she sighed.

"It's amazing," Percy said automatically. At this, Audrey laughed, her wide and blinding smile lighting up her whole face.

"Funny," she observed. "I think it's a mess and you think it's amazing." Her smile faded as she continued seriously, pure desire for the man before her all over her face. "I think you're amazing and you think you're a mess." She paused, before suddenly shaking her head. "You know what? I don't want to think anymore," she murmured. She reached for Percy and laid a soft, slow kiss against his lips, her fingers and hands resting along his jaw line and neck. Their eyes closed as the rest of the world disappeared around them. Audrey mouth curved into a smile as she trailed feather-like kisses against Percy's lips now; the romantic moment was ending. Foreheads barely touching, their eyes met and stayed there.

Just then, the couple became aware of their surroundings again. The yard was deathly quiet. It dawned on them that they had done their wedding kiss out of order. The priest, however, was wonderful and rolled with it, quickly skipping to the end of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." A devilish smirk appeared on Percy's face, and before Audrey could scold him for thinking naughty thoughts, he had lunged at her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Percy pulled his bride close and kissed her hard, but passionately. Audrey was surprised, but only too happy to oblige. The force of the kiss was so great, both lost their balance and fell over, but it did not matter. The couple continued to roll on the floor of the marquee and snog, amidst token applause and George's annoying wolf whistles. Audrey blushed when they broke apart at last, but she could not contain her joy. She looked out at the thrilled guests. She especially caught sight of her new family, the Weasleys, including her new niece, Victoire. She was only 1 ½ months old, born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts to Bill and Fleur. Audrey was excited to be an aunt, and it made her think of the next stage of her life: how she wanted to have children of her own with Percy. But first, there was celebration to attend to…

* * *

Called after by well-wishers, Percy and Audrey happily jumped into the Minister of Magic's private limousine. The reception had been wonderful, with everyone wanting to get a dance with now Minister Weasley.

As the limo pulled away, the traditional Just Married sign taped to the back bumper, Percy asked with a huge grin, "So…where to, _Mrs._ Minister?" Audrey smiled back at him, loving his humor.

"That's for us to know and for you two lovebirds to find out, Mr. Deputy Minister…though Audrey may have an idea," said none other than Seamus Finnegan, who was the Auror driving.

"Boys," Audrey asked sweetly. "Can you please raise up the divider? I want a moment alone with my husband."

Seamus smirked, clearly taking this to mean that the Minister of Magic wanted a good shag, fuck fiesta, sexual encounter…whatever you wanted to call it. He winked at his partner riding shotgun. "Put up the shutters, Neville."

Neville actually giggled as he replied, "Right away, sir." The divider went up. No sooner had it clicked into place than Audrey pounced on Percy. Her mouth dug into his, her breath hot and coming in rough gasps. Percy held her close and they trashed round the backseat, locked in each other's embrace.

"Mmmmm…. so good….I want other parts of you in my mouth," Audrey moaned.

"I know, you're right…I want to see stuff of yours too…" Percy wheezed. He shivered as Audrey's hand snuck into his pants and gripped a certain body part. It made him quickly come back to Earth. Audrey did not seem to notice the sudden change in her husband's demeanor. His hands were still strangely on autopilot, touching places on Audrey's body that only he (and Dawles…blaggh!) had touched. Soon, though, Percy's wandering fingers caught up with the rest of him.

"Audrey," he managed "we need to stop."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just feel we need to stop."

"But you and I have made love before."

"I know, but this is our wedding night. I don't exactly want our first shag as husband and wife to be in the back of your limo."

"Per-ceee…." Audrey whined, but she sighed when she saw he would not budge. "You're right. Let's wait."

The limo continued its journey throughout the day, and by the time it stopped, it was nearing sunset. Audrey suddenly perked up, having been half-dozing on Percy's shoulder.

"I think I know where we are." Just then, the divider came back up.

"Mrs. Minister, welcome back to Camp Logan," Seamus announced. Camp Logan was the Minister of Magic's private vacation compound, tucked away in the mountains somewhere in the English countryside. The exact location had never been revealed to the public, of course, and security was very tight. If Audrey wanted a very private honeymoon spot (and indeed she did) this place was it.

Percy and Audrey got out. Seamus and Neville greeted some of their colleagues who were guarding the place, and they respectfully saluted Audrey, their Commander-in-Chief. Audrey was disappointed to not see Harry and Ron, but she figured it would have been a conflict of interest for them, given that she was now related to them by marriage (or soon would be, in Harry's case).

Camp Logan was littered with log cabins that were used to host foreign dignitaries. One stood in the center and was bigger than the rest: the Minister's private cabin. It was retrofitted with all the latest technology and security power, despite being in the middle of literally nowhere. There was even a standard fireplace, a kitchenette, swimming pool, elevator, hidden passageways and a bedroom: all very similar to the Minister's Mansion. _Perfect,_ Audrey thought.

"Mrs. Minister?" Percy asked. "May I?" His question did not register with Audrey right away for she had not been paying attention. So, she had still not been able to process the request (much less give an answer) when Percy gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the cabin. She squealed in delight, and indulged him as they made their way inside. He set her down just over the threshold in sight of some off-duty ATF agents. Audrey blushed, and some of the agents smirked as they either sipped coffee, had lunch or played cards.

The honeymoon was perfect. Audrey still had to review some duties – the Minister job never left her completely, even at a moment like this – but she took it in stride. She usually worked for an hour or two in the morning, rising early from the bed she and Percy now shared. Then, the rest of the day was hers. She and Percy went hiking, horseback riding or played golf at the private course nearby. ATF agents were always on hand during these activities. The couple even tried out the pool (and did a little skinny-dipping while there, though not always). Audrey's favorite activity, however, was using the hidden passageways and elevator to avoid her ATF agents. It allowed her and Percy a time alone to shag besides doing so most nights in bed, and Audrey took a strange pleasure in scaring her agents out of their wits. In this respect, she behaved no better than a teenager.

On the last night at Camp Logan, as she lay wrapped in her husband's arms, Audrey thought that she could get used to the married life.

* * *

It was another day, another duty at the Minister's Mansion. Audrey had been busy all morning performing press conferences and meeting with members of the legislature. In addition, she was having to go out and campaign for re-election.

It was July 2003, and Audrey could not believe how quickly her first term had passed. She knew she could win another four years. She had the approval ratings. But, it was so tiring. Sometimes, she wished she could just take a rest or even have some fun.

That opportunity would come sooner than she thought. That very same afternoon, Audrey was standing up at her desk in her private office, going through important documents. Suddenly, something covered her eyes. She jumped, ready to call for help from her ATF agents when a voice whispered "Guess who." She nearly trembled with joy when she recognized the sound of her husband's voice. The next second, she could feel his lips sucking and kissing her pulse point on her neck. Eyes still closed, Audrey gripped the edge of her desk. That felt so good. Percy's arms encircled her waist from behind.

"Enough for one day," Percy murmured, in between his mouth massaging her neck before he moved on to kiss her collarbone. "Let's clear out; go back to our room."

"I can't," Audrey sighed, and it was clear she resented having to turn down the offer. "I have to get some more bills signed today."

"Signatures are the least of your worries. Believe me, I know from Kingsley. You have had no time to breathe, much less for yourself. Let me take care of you tonight; I've missed you."

"But, the ATF…"

"Forget the ATF. I want you – now." Audrey suddenly felt his arousal press into her bum. A growl rose up from Audrey's vocal cords.

"Oh, bloody hell," Audrey hissed. She gave up. Turning, she snaked an arm around Percy's neck and kissed him deeply. Percy picked her up in his arms and carried her grandly toward the wall, which hid a secret passageway. Still engrossed in the kissing and her lips never leaving his, Audrey blindly groped for the electronic keypad. She managed to type in the correct code and scan the hand not gripping Percy's neck without looking. The door opened and Percy stepped into the tunnel. It automatically closed with a click behind them. This passage was effective if one wanted privacy from the ATF. Its only route was to the Minister's chambers, so therefore the ATF never stationed within it, out of respect. Besides, there were more unconventional and faster to ways to access the master bedroom in the event of an emergency. The overhead ventilation shaft, perhaps. Or the secret trapdoor in the floor that came from an underground utility room.

"Mmmmm….Merlin's pants, I love kissing you," Audrey breathed, as Percy laid her gently in their bed and pounced on top of her. He began to grope her, touching her in places only he alone had access to. He felt her most intimate places through her tight business suit, and Audrey shivered. He was making her so damn wet; she could hardly stand it.

"Make love to me," she begged. "Make love to me the way you did in your office as Deputy, so long ago, when I began to realize I loved you."

Her wish was Percy's command; she was the Minister of Magic, after all. The only sound being their lips kissing, Percy carefully slipped Audrey out of her business suit until she lay before him in nothing but her undergarments. Audrey, meanwhile, squirmed a hand down Percy's slacks. She found his shaft, and squeezed and tugged it. The organ stretched and expanded in her hand. Percy moaned. Both he and Audrey worked together to get him out of his clothes while not compromising their intimate position for even a second.

At last, they paused in their kissing and gazed at each other. Neither of them could explain it, but this time felt different from all the others. Slowly, Percy lowered himself onto his wife, so that his member sank deep into her womanhood, up to the hilt.

"Ahhhh…" Audrey exhaled as he entered her. Pain, if only temporary, always came with the territory of intimate relations, even when she and Percy had shagged more times than she could count by now. Now, she could feel her husband twisting around within her. Finally, he began to thrust. Audrey wrapped her arms around his back and gripped, her fingers clawing into his skin. They began to rock back and forth in sync, and quickly found a rhythm.

"Oh…ooohh…Percy, love, I'm…god, I'm close," she panted.

"Me too," came the reply. Somehow, though, she knew she would beat him to it. She resolved to hang in there afterwards until he had followed.

"PERCY!" she screamed, as the orgasm finally hit. Percy had enough strength to smile, ecstatic that he could do that to her.

"Stay with me, baby, I'm…YES!" he groaned, as at last, he followed. Audrey was giddy with happiness as his juices flowed into her body. Percy lapped up any residual before their lips meant in a searing kiss. Audrey held her face in his hands and gazed at him, her eyes full of love.

"Thank you," she sighed with pleasure. "I love you." Percy ran his fingers through her blond hair and gave her a quick peck. Then, he lay on top of her, exhausted. The two fell asleep like that as a fireball began to make its slow descent over the horizon.

* * *

September came, and the election process heated up. Conventions were now over and the general was in full swing. Audrey recalled the last election when she, ironically, was running against the very man whom she now slept with.

It was worse now, though, it being her re-election campaign. The media was constantly pondering whether she, the incumbent, could survive the challenger. What's more, though, Audrey had been feeling strange lately. She had been eating more than she normally did…and then vomiting it all up while having to run to the bathroom that was, thankfully, adjoined to her office. She had even fainted in her office once, when she was alone. She had damned near sent her brother-in-law, Harry Potter, into a conniption fit (he had only been the Head of the Auror Department for a couple years. It was his job to supervise all of the Aurors under his command – including the head of her Auror Task Force detail).

 _That was actually kind of funny, Harry's reaction,_ Audrey thought, as she sat at her desk. _One day, I'll be able to look back and laugh at the whole thing._ Soon, other thoughts came to her mind. _What are my last approval numbers? When is my next campaign rally? How is the media treating me? Is that new elfish welfare reform bill Hermione drafted up going to get to my desk anytime soon? What will -?_

Suddenly, something squirmed inside Audrey's belly. Audrey stood up with a jolt and placed a hand on her abdomen. It was instinctual, as if she had been doing that all her life. Then, she looked down. She had put on some weight around her stomach. She assumed it was because of her new eating habits and she had tried to counteract it with some jogging so Percy would not notice. But…she couldn't be. What if -?

Audrey screamed. No sooner had the sound been carried away on the wind than an ATF agent leapt out of one of the secret passageways, his wand drawn.

"Madame Minister!" he cried. "Is everything alright?"

Audrey waved him away. "I'm fine. I just…I want Percy; get me Percy now!" The ATF did as he was told, sprinting back up the passageway and yelling into his walkie-talkie as the door clicked back into place behind him.

A minute passed. Then five. After 7 ½ minutes, the door swung back open and Percy rushed in.

"Sweetheart! Is everything alright?" He took her in his arms. Audrey melted against him, smiling in contentment as she rested her head on his firm chest. Then, terror gripped her. He was here. Oh god, what would she say? What would she do? What would _he_ say?

"I'm…better than alright," she responded delicately. "Something wonderful has happened."

"Then what was all the screaming and hulaballoo about?"

She looked up into his face and took a deep breath. "I'm…Percy, I'm pregnant."

Percy's mouth dropped open "That's wonderful," he got out.

"What are we going to do?" Audrey wondered aloud. "And in the middle of an election? _The Daily Prophet_ will have a field day."

Percy pondered for a moment. Then he grabbed Audrey and gave a huge, breathless kiss. "We aren't going to do anything about it now. I'll bet we can get through early November without anyone noticing." That was quite a gamble (one that they would ultimately lose), but he didn't care. He wanted some time for just the two of them to savor in their new reality. "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life!" And then, he was kissing her again and again, pressing his lips to hers as if he could not stop. Audrey hummed in bliss and pressed closer against him, kissing him back with joy, gratitude at his understanding, and lust. She was carrying his baby. They were going to be parents


	3. Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter

**Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter**

Harry Potter knew the time was near. It was a good thing he had bought the coveted jewelry long in advance. Being the savior of the wizarding world, his relationship with Ms. Ginny Weasley was well known. Therefore, people assumed he would be very public with a proposal.

But one thing no one understood about Harry (except for those closest to him) was that he did not crave the spotlight. He avoided it. Shunned it, even. Therefore, when the time for a proposal was correct, Harry would go about it on his own terms. For the first time in his life, he would do something for himself. Not for Voldemort. Not for Ron and Hermione. Himself.

It was why he thought his proposal plan was so unique. Ginny might not understand his reasoning at first, but with some carefully crafted words, he knew he could still make the moment romantic.

One day, after work in the Ministry, Harry was packed and out of his office before the bell had even stopped ringing. He gave a wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were going out to dinner that night. Ron also winked at him. Harry smiled. He had actually had to ask two people for Ginny's hand: her father, and her youngest brother, his best mate. In addition, he had asked Ron for help in getting the proposal in order. Ron had accepted that latter point on one condition: that Harry return the favor when he was ready to propose to Hermione.

As soon as Harry was free of the lifts, he turned on the spot and Disapparated. He re-appeared on the green grounds of a Quidditch pitch. He looked around in wonderment. He had once thought the Hogwarts pitch was enormous, but that was nothing in comparison to the one he saw now. It was longer than 15 Muggle football fields placed end-to-end. Up in the sky, he saw brooms zipping around every which way.

Soon, a whistle blew. Harry smiled; he was just in time. The brooms zipped down to earth as the Holyhead Harpies finished their scrimmage. Harry could finally spy the unmistakable red hair of Ginny. She was chatting with Angelina Johnson (who was currently dating Ginny's brother, George). Both girls sauntered over.

"Hey there, Scarhead," Ginny teased as she gave him a peck in greeting. Harry smiled and he gave Angelina a hug.

"You guys looked great," he commented.

"Yeah, Coach says we have a real shot at the World Cup this year," Ginny replied. She lowered her voice and warned. "Just don't tell Ron that." Harry laughed. Ron was an unconvertible Chudley Cannons fan, even though it had been decades since they had even made it to the Cup playoffs.

He and Ginny said a quick goodbye to Angelina and then strolled off the pitch.

"Thanks for picking me up, that was really sweet," Ginny told him. "Where we off to? Home?" Harry smiled.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you."

Ginny grinned broadly. "I love surprises," she said. Harry could tell from her smile that his turn of phrase had not tipped her off as to the nature of the surprise. He took her hand and Ginny immediately knew that Apparation was in order. Harry told her to close her eyes, and she obeyed. Then, they turned on the spot and plunged into that crushing darkness. Finally, the rushing of the wind stopped.

"Alright," Harry said. "Open them." Ginny did and looked around, puzzled. They were in an ordinary neighborhood; Muggle, Ginny reckoned, because of all the cars in the driveway. They were standing in front of one particular house that did not look distinctive from any of the others surrounding it.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused. The smile on Harry's face was gone now, though he should have been pleased by his ingenuity. It had occurred to him that Ginny was the only Weasley to have never set foot inside this place, hence the plan.

"It's my childhood home," he told her. Ginny gazed at him.

"Privet Drive?" Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off the house. He began to approach the front door, almost as if he were in a trance, and Ginny could do nothing except follow.

"Does anyone still live here? Your aunt and uncle, I mean."

"No, the place has stood empty for years," Harry told her. That didn't stop him from looking around to be sure no one was watching, though. He even put up a concealment charm. Technically, he was doing something illegal by breaking in to his old house. He tapped the lock of the front door with his wand and murmured Alohamora as softly as he could. The door opened with a creak and he and Ginny went in.

Ginny took it all in. She could not help but feel a little creeped out by the deserted premises. The silence was deafening. Whatever Harry had in mind or what the surprise was, she was not sure. Harry gave her a brief tour of all the empty rooms, pointing out what had been what. With that came an occasional brief story of something that had happened in that room. She saw the kitchen where he had blown up his Aunt Marge, the living room where the Seven Potter plan had been hatched and the chimney that her brothers and father had almost destroyed. Finally, Harry paused at the side of the staircase. He looked at a door that was built into the structure's base. Tapping it with his wand, he repeated the Alohamora spell. When nothing happened, he jammed his shoulder into the wood and forced open the door.

At the flick of the overhead light in the small enclosure, Ginny gasped. A bed was in here. And so was a dresser, old toys that a little boy might play with. All that in a space that probably did not measure 6' x 6' in area.

"And this," Harry was saying, "is where I used to sleep." Ginny stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You _slept_ here?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yup, right up until I was Hogwarts age." He sighed. "After my first year, the Dursleys gave me Dudley's second bedroom upstairs. That's where Ron and the twins rescued me; the room that had the bars on it." Ginny nodded mutely, remembering. She continued to gaze about her. So _this_ was the famous cupboard under the stairs that Harry had mentioned once or twice in the years she had known him. Funny, she hardly knew anything about her boyfriend's time with his aunt and uncle. Seeing this now, though, she understood why: Harry probably repressed it, locked it away in a vault only meant for memories filled with angst, sorrow and pain.

"You know, Ginny, the reason I brought you here was to create a juxtaposition. This was my existence until I was 11: sleeping in here, shouted at by Uncle Vernon, slaving for Aunt Petunia, beaten up by Dudley and his gang of low-lifes. Sadness, fear, submission were the only feelings I knew how to express. Happiness did not exist. I did not understand what power was; didn't understand what love was.

Then I met your family. And for the first time in my life, I felt valued and loved. I was treated like a human being where before I was equivalent to maybe a dog. But the person who made me feel the most alive and human was you. Not your mum. Not even Ron. You. Especially when you were little and you idolized me. Overtime, your admiration made me love you. And you have made so happy. I don't want that to end. So…." And here he got down on one knee, "Ginevra Weasley, would you make me even more happy by marrying me?"

Ginny stared, stunned. By now, she was crying and not even bothering to wipe away the tears.

"You – you're proposing to me in your old bedroom?" she cried. Harry looked up, where he had been nervously awaiting either her approval or refusal. Sheepishly, he mumbled something about Ron thinking it was a brilliant idea. But this only made Ginny sob more.

"Of course I will!" she wept and threw her arms around him. Harry held her, and the monster in his chest roared with victory, just as it had when he and Ginny had first kissed in the Gryffindor Common Room. He pulled her back and gave her a deep kiss in thanks, Ginny zealously returning the gesture. Then, they stood up and raced outside to get back to the Burrow and spill the good news. As they left, Harry took one last look back at the interior of Number 4, Privet Drive, before closing the door behind him. The next stage of his life was beginning.

* * *

It did not take long for the engagement to leak to the wizarding media. They went bananas over the Boy Who Lived finally settling down, and the wedding promised to be even more of an extravaganza than the recent marriage of Minister Audrey Weasley (née Lawrence). Preparations were carried out in earnest. The wedding would be at the Burrow, like Bill and Fleur's, and would indicate that the location would be a tradition in the Weasley family (Percy and Audrey's was the exception, but had been understandable given the circumstances). Nothing could dampen wizarding Britain's bliss.

And then something did. 12 days before the Chosen One was to wed, disaster struck across the seas. Four airplanes were hijacked by around twenty al-Qaeda jihadists, working for the notorious Muggle terrorist Osama bin Laden. Two were intentionally piloted into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center. A third sliced an ugly gash into the Pentagon. The fourth plunged into the soil of Pennsylvania, its fiery end singeing only grass and shrubs, not steel. Approximately 3,000 lost their lives in less than 80 horrific minutes.

Of course, after the attacks, the wizarding media felt obligated to cover the historic story. Therefore, the last two weeks or so leading up to the wedding of the century was spent jostling between that and the attack of the century. TV screens depicted an almost visible tug-of-war between the two scoops, the only thing that could make it more visible was static in the jumps between A Potter Wedding and September 11th.

Finally, September 23rd, 2001 arrived. That day, Harry's happily ever after would dominate the airwaves and nothing else. Any new statements from U.S. President George W. Bush would have to wait for the following day. The marquee was beautifully set up. Security was tight with a very strict guest list, but still the place was packed.

Harry was already at the altar with Ron as his best man: a selection that was a surprise to no one. He began to feel nervous, which was not helped when Ron whispered to him a warning: "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Just then, the procession started. Hermione came down as Maid of Honor, and the redness of Ron's face made Harry almost snicker. Any teasing that may have occurred quickly evaporated, however, when Ginny appeared.

She looked like an ice princess lost in the wrong season, her glassy gown out of place in the changing colors of the leaves. On her arm was her father. Mr. Weasley should have been thankful that this was the only time he would ever be on this end of the aisle, but he was still not taking the duty well. Ginny thought he might come apart at the seams any second. Finally, she was passed from him to Harry. The priest began his sermon, the same priest who had married Bill and Fleur and Percy and Audrey.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you, Harry James, take Ginevra Molly…?"

That was as far as he got before people started crying. Harry glanced around and saw that this included Romilda Vane and several other girly girls who had had crushes on him during his Hogwarts days. Refraining from rolling his eyes, he chanced a quick look at his Best Man, who was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Thankfully, the sermon passed quickly. People would later recall that it felt like the shortest of all the Weasley weddings, an observation that was quickly explained by the belief that it was Harry's style. He only used the spotlight when he had no other choice, and at that he only used the minimum time necessary: no more, no less. It came as a surprise then, when the priest proclaimed the couple husband and wife. Here, also, Harry was going to live the moment on his own terms. He ceremoniously dipped Ginny (who thought this was hilarious). She burst out laughing before Harry cut her off with a passionate kiss. Paparazzi bulbs flashed so much that some thought they were in risk of getting a stroke, but Harry just ignored the hoopla. He even ignored the fireworks set off just then by George. They were bigger than usual, probably because the surviving Weasley twin wanted to make up for being banned from doing the tradition at Percy and Audrey's wedding due to security measures. This was his moment with his wife. The thought made him smile.

* * *

The reception did not last long, because Harry just wanted to be left alone and spend time with Ginny. It wasn't that he was grumpy; he just valued his privacy. He and Ginny quickly climbed into the carriage pulled by threstrals: visible to the newlyweds, but invisible to almost every one else.

"I like that we have this," Ginny commented as the threstrals flew off into the night. "Very unique to us. Percy and Audrey had the limo, and Bill and Fleur Apparated."

"Yeah, but Apparation is lame," Harry answered. "Efficient, but for a moment like this, very unimaginative. Besides, poor Bill and Fleur had to do that under duress." He trailed off for a moment as he said, "I still haven't apologized to them for that…"

"Oh, stop," Ginny chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry glanced down at her and smiled.

The threstrals continued for a long time, and by the time the carriage had reached its destination, it had long turned dark and Ginny was fast asleep. They had arrived at their new home in Godric's Hollow, and Harry wanted Ginny to see the place and be surprised. Gently, he tried to rouse her. She did not stir. Harry frowned. This was a problem. He wanted to carry her into the house, as was tradition, but not while she was dead to the world. But she wouldn't wake up. Finally, Harry had no choice but to carry her over the threshold like she was a baby and not his bride. But not before he had a Muggle camera rigged over the entrance to document the moment for her sake. Climbing up the stairs, he placed her in their bed and snuggled up beside her. He was okay that there would be no excitement tonight. Getting married was an exhausting business.

* * *

It was a blistering hot day in June 2003. Harry walked home from his job as Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He had been married for almost 2 years now, and he had been thinking about the next phase of his life with Ginny.

Her Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, had just won the World Cup. She and Angelina Johnson had been celebrating together as teammates. Harry wanted to congratulate his wife himself, and he had a feeling he knew how he wanted to.

He put the key in the lock and turned. When he walked in, Ginny came right up and hugged him.

"I heard about your latest captures," she told him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Not as proud as I am of my wife being a World Cup champion!" Harry replied. "I want to celebrate with you!"

"We can celebrate both things," Ginny decided with a smile.

After a nice dinner, Harry and Ginny were on their bed playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny had just won for the second time in a row. Harry was being a bit of a sore loser.

"Ron's taught you too well!" he complained. "And actually, I think you cheated when I moved my bishop to B5."

Ginny, one to never back down from a challenge, raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I'll show you some cheating!" And suddenly, she had knocked the chessboard off the bed, lunged at Harry and pinned him to the bed. The two wrestled and Harry soon had dissolved into giggles. The next second, the two were kissing intensely. Harry slipped a hand down Ginny's pants and felt her intimate place. Ginny moaned into his mouth. She quickly pulled her tank top over her head with a flourish, then felt Harry's arm muscles, as if daring him to follow suit. Harry quickly stripped. Soon the pair was stark naked. Harry tickled Ginny's skin with his fingers, making her squirm.

"Mmmmm….my god, Harry, quit teasing already and let's get to it!" she gasped. Harry wasted no time in entering her, and they began to calculate their movements.

"Hang on, Ginny, I think this is it for me – OH BOY!" Harry growled as he came.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Ginny cried, as she followed suit. They lay there panting until Ginny laughed.

"Merlin, you are such a great shag partner." This made Harry laugh, and the two would not stop until they had fallen asleep together.

* * *

Several weeks later, Ginny came home from Quidditch practice very unhappy. She had gotten sick in the middle of scrimmages…and she had not even been exerting herself too much! A nurse had had to check up on her, and her coach told her to head on home. He had not sounded too thrilled about it.

It was starting to turn into a pattern. Ginny had first noticed it at Percy and Audrey's third anniversary party, of all places, when she had thrown up after having only one piece of cake.

Now, she decided to talk to her Mum about it. She decided to use the Muggle telephone they owned. Harry had installed a landline just so he could still keep some of that Muggle heritage he had grown up with. Actually, it had not been that great of an excuse, but Ginny had indulged him all the same.

Ginny relayed all the things she had been feeling the past few weeks to her Mum. When she had finished, she could hear happiness in her mother's voice.

"I don't think it's funny, Mum!" she snapped irritably.

"I don't, dear. Actually, I think you might be pregnant!"

"Oh come on!"

"The signs all point to it. Believe me, I dealt with pregnancy six times. If anyone knows the feelings, it's your Mum. In fact, I would bet you a Galleon that you are pregnant."

They moved on to other small talk (when is Victoire starting primary school, is Audrey's new baby alright, etc.) before Ginny hung up. She was now starting to believe her mother. In fact, she was probably right: so much so that Ginny did nothing to confirm the suspicions. Her mother had to be right; it must be true! She had to be pregnant! Now much more cheerful, Ginny went about making a nice dinner for Harry when he got home. She could not wait to tell him!

When Harry got home that night, Ginny oddly did not feel nervous. She got right to the point at the table and said flat-out, "I'm pregnant." A ball of gnocchi fell of Harry's fork as he stared at her. At last, he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not exactly, but Mum seems pretty convinced. And I have been feeling not so well lately."

"Ok, but just to be certain, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

Harry managed to get a reservation at the wizarding hospital for the very next day (sometimes being the Chosen One had its perks). The Healer confirmed that Ginny was, indeed, pregnant. When they heard the news, Harry and Ginny danced around the room and actually cried with joy. Another grandchild for the Weasley line was on its way!


	4. Mr and Mrs Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley**

It was another day at the Ministry of Magic. Ron Weasley sat behind the cubicle of his office in the Auror Department. Between work, he would look anxiously at the clock. Today was the day. He just hoped he would have the strength to go through with it.

He knew he should not be feeling so nervous. The plan was airtight, a brilliant one that Harry had helped him come up with it. Still, one word could make it all go to hell.

Ron was snapped out of his reverie by the work bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. He quickly gathered his things and headed for the door. He passed by Harry on the way out. Harry gave him a thumbs up and winning grin in encouragement. Ron grimaced back. He headed for the Atrium, where witches and wizards were already flooding the Floo lifts to get to the surface above. Finally, there he saw her. She looked so stunningly beautiful in her work clothes, her hair down and straight like that. No doubt about it: his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was the sexiest witch alive. At the sight of her, Ron pushed faster through the throng to get to her. By now, she had seen him too, but barely had time to react before Ron had swept her into his arms and given her a glorious kiss.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Hermione giggled, as they broke apart. Now arm in arm, they strolled to the lifts. Ron was so happy, he forgot that he was supposed to be nervous. "So, do I have an escort home tonight?" Hermione teased.

Ron grinned broadly. "Yes, but you'll have to forgive me. We'll be taking a little detour first. It is Friday, after all."

Hermione laughed. "Ok…" she trailed off. They entered the lifts, and were soon out in the open sunshine. They entered the streets of Muggle London. Ron guided Hermione down the avenues until they stopped at a majestic building with lion statues flanking the steps. Hermione glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The Library of London? Have I rubbed off on you too much, love?"

"Oh, you know you want to go in," Ron teased back. "C'mon, it's my treat." Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks and in the couple went. Ron was right to have brought her here. When it came to books, his girlfriend was like a child in a candy store. She browsed through all the racks, murmuring, "So many that I still haven't read…where do I start?"

In order to get to the final stage of the plan, Ron knew he might have to nudge her in the right direction. But he would have to do it subtley. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I believe there is a vintage copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ somewhere in here." Hermione practically jumped up and down in excitement and raced through the shelves to locate it. Ron followed, trying to pretend that he didn't already know exactly where the book was (he and Harry had already staked the place out one afternoon). When he found his girlfriend, she was just plucking the book off the shelf. She began to leaf through it. Ron knew what chapter she would turn to first, but he could not help but mutter almost under his breath, "Come on…you know the page…go to the right page…come on…"

"Here we are!" Hermione trilled. As she turned the last page, an object fell out of the book. Hermione looked down and suddenly her eyes bulged.

"R-ron? What is that?"

But Ron had already stooped down to pick up the ring and then remained on one knee. _Hogwarts: A History_ fell to the floor with a thud. Hermione was backing away, shaking her head in disbelief, her hands over her mouth even as she was muttering "Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Hermione Granger," Ron began. He had rehearsed what he was going to say over and over again, even role-playing with Ginny and (awkwardly) with Harry as practice. "You were my first and last love. You have probably been my only love, though some might beg to differ. I know it took a long time for me to stop being a prat towards you, and I almost lost you a couple of times because of my immaturity." He paused here. "I know I have grown up since then and I promised myself several years ago that I would not lose you again. You are more than I deserve, and I know I might not be on par with you in many areas…but I will love you my whole life if you will let me. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

There was a silence. "Yes…" Hermione said slowly, with fear from the moment still in her voice. Then, "Oh bloody hell, yes!" with more conviction this time. Ecstatic, Ron stood up. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to her, kissing him with all the strength she could muster. Ron gladly kissed her back as he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

The engagement of 2/3's of The Golden Trio seemed to be even bigger news than that of the Boy Who Lived. Ron and Hermione were willing to accommodate wizarding Britain in helping them celebrate, but wanted to make the moment their own, too.

The tent of the marquee sagged under the weight of the new fallen snow. Arthur quickly pointed his wand at the substance and murmured "Aguamenti!" The snow melted to water and cascaded off the top to be sucked up by the snow below it.

From the window of Ginny's bedroom, Hermione watched this and other various activities as people prepared for the most important day of her life. Today, December 25th, 2002, she and Ron would be getting married.

For some, a Christmas wedding had seemed impractical, but to Hermione, the thought of her dress matching the blanched landscape around her had appeared very intriguing and romantic. Besides, scheduling the ceremony on a holiday did have some perks. It had meant the whole family would be gathered together anyway, no one would forget to come and (for future reference) Ron would never, ever forget the date of his anniversary, as many husbands were prone to do. Hermione gave a small smile at this last point. Sometimes, her cleverness even amazed her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She called that it was open, and her mother-in-law-to-be poked her head in.

"We're ready for you now, dear," she said. Hermione took a deep breath and rose in her strapless white dress, the tiara from Great Aunt Muriel already upon her head. Molly gave her a watery smile and pulled her in for a tight hug. Nothing need be said; Molly was overjoyed to have the girl she had loved as a second daughter become one through marriage.

The bride proceeded down the stairs, through the Burrow's kitchen and out to the lawn. Waiting for her was her best friend. Harry had been Superman in agreeing to be Ron's best man and walk Hermione down the aisle in the absence of her father. Hermione's parents had, tragically, been murdered by Death Eaters during the Second Wizarding War. He smiled warmly at her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he told her. Hermione smiled at the man who was like the brother she never had, and would soon be her brother-in-law. The friends waited as the music picked up and the procession began. Harry then offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Hermione took it gratefully and they began the trip down the aisle to the head of the marquee.

Hermione's heart almost stopped when she saw Ron standing there. He looked devilishly handsome in his tuxedo, even if the colors clashed mercilessly with his red hair. He was staring at her as if he had never seen her before; like she was something descended from heaven. Harry and Hermione reached the altar, and Harry took her hand and placed it in Ron's. The Chosen One made to go stand beside his best mate to begin his second role, but Hermione stopped him. Warmly and full of love, she kissed him on the cheek and said softly "Thank you."

There was a collective aww from the audience and a few people were already crying at the adorable sight. Harry blushed furiously at Hermione's kiss. As he passed Ron, he hissed to him "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you." ….not realizing his lavalier microphone had been turned on. Ron just chuckled awkwardly. It was payment in kind; an old joke, for he had said the exact same words to Harry at his wedding last year. Some in the audience, though, didn't realize this and there was a slight gasp. Harry looked mortified, but was saved by George, who stood up and yelled "It's a joke, folks! They're best friends; very protective of the bride."

Hermione laughed and scanned the familiar faces. There was hardly anyone who she didn't know. Everyone who loved her was here. Well…almost everyone. Her breath hitched and a lump caught in her throat as she remembered her parents weren't there, and couldn't be, to support. All at once, tears came to her eyes and she flung herself into Ron's arms. Ron didn't ask what was wrong; he probably already knew.

"They should be here," Hermione wept loudly, and she beat on his muscular chest with her fist in frustration. "They should be here for my wedding!"

"They should be," Ron agreed stoically. He tried to ignore the flurry of camera flashes as the insensitive paparazzi captured this latest development. He leaned back to look into her eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Let's get married, 'Mione. Let's get married and have a good time for them. Ok?"

Hermione nodded, and the ceremony began. The priest by now knew he would be making a tradition of this. "Do you, Ronald Bilius, take Hermione Jean…?" The rings were exchanged. Unlike the previous ceremonies, Ron and Hermione had chosen to write their own vows. When those were done, the minister proudly proclaimed them husband and wife. Hermione, unable to stand it any longer, flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the now empty ring box he had been holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet. They gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. It was just like the first kiss they had shared in the Room of Requirement so long ago. Then, suddenly, her eyes grew wide. Ron had been supposed to kiss _her_ , as was protocol. She had screwed up! She quickly pulled her lips away from his.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot you had to kiss me first! Anyway, thank you-" She was interrupted by Ron, who had taken her face in his hands and was pulling her back towards him. Hermione's eyes softened. "Thank you…" she murmured before Ron captured her lips in a breathless kiss.

Just then, George's fireworks went off, right on schedule. Ron and Hermione drew apart and laughed before Hermione rested herself in her husband's arms.

* * *

The reception was lively and festive. Ron and Hermione had their first dance as a couple, and then the bride was passed between her father-in-law and numerous brothers-in-law. Hermione was just about to sit down and rest when she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw her niece, Victoire. Bill and Fleur's daughter was only 2. The little girl smiled shyly.

"You look weally bootiful, Auntie Hermione," she said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart!"

"Auntie Hermione?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I dance with you?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course!" And she picked the little girl up and the two twirled around the dance floor, Victoire shrieking and giggling with delight. They had been at that for about five minutes when Harry came up.

"Ginny and I are gonna skedaddle," Harry reported to Hermione, dodging expertly as Victoire tried to take his glasses off his face. "Everyone's saying how this is the best Weasley wedding yet." He gave her a hug, ignoring Victoire's protests that she was being smushed. "Congratulations," he told her, while simultaneously slipping something into her free hand. Hermione glanced down. It was a Muggle condom. She looked at Harry, amused.

"Thanks, Harry, but shouldn't you be giving this to my husband?"

" _Your husband_ is so bloody drunk off his arse that he'd probably lose the damn thing!" Harry laughed. "Whether by accident or on purpose is not for me to say."

Hermione did not seem pleased. "Well, he won't be getting anything from me tonight until he's sober," she bristled.

"Aw, 'Mione, come off of it! I was drunk on my wedding night (except that Ginny was asleep then) and the rest of our honeymoon. And we had bloody brilliant shags every night!"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped sternly. "Are there any other words you want to teach our _2 year old niece?!_ I did not need to know that!" Just then, Ron sauntered up.

"Hello, beautiful," he warbled, giving Hermione a drunken kiss that she barely tolerated. "Ready to get some shagging on?"

Hermione let out something between a roar and a sigh. "No," she responded carefully. "We haven't had our cake yet."

As if on cue, someone brought out a giant wedding cake. Ron and Hermione stepped up to cut it, Hermione discreetly holding on to Ron so he would not overly advertise he was smashed. Once a slice had been made, Ron prepared to feed it to his wife. In retrospect, Hermione thought she should have been the one to give the cake, because right then (whether it was because he was drunk or slipped, no one knows), Ron missed his wife's open mouth and instead the cake piece went right up Hermione's nose!

There was a gasp, followed by roars of laughter as Hermione stood mortified with icing all over her face. Then, she picked up a fistful of cake and proceeded to chase Ron around and around the marquee with it, screaming "You complete arse, Ronald Weasley!" Soon, however, her anger dissipated and she was chasing him actually laughing. The newlyweds ran to Mr. Weasley's waiting Ford Anglia and jumped in. Hermione fired the cake slice right into Ron's face as he sat starting the engine.

The car took off, flying into the nighttime sky, a JUST MARRIED SIGN on its back bumper. Smiling, Ron kissed away the cake on Hermione's nose. Hermione kissed and licked the cake off all of his face in return. Finally, the pair leaned in and shared a long kiss against each other's lips as the Anglia climbed up toward the full moon.

* * *

It would be a long time before they reached South America, their honeymoon destination. Soon, Ron had switched the car to autopilot, and he and Hermione were rolling around the back of the car, heatedly snogging.

"Should we…mmmm…try now?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I'm ready," Hermione affirmed, though a little nervously.

"Ok," Ron crowed and set to work on her dress. So great was his excitement though that – RIIIP!

Ron and Hermione broke apart abruptly. There was an eerie silence.

"You – you ripped my wedding dress!" Hermione screamed.

"Well, it's not like you're going to be wearing it again," Ron pointed out.

"You are fixing it right now!"

"That can wait. I cannot," Ron countered and he began to slip her out of her dress and make love to her. Hermione relented and gave herself to him.

The next morning, they reached South America. Hermione was back in her now ripped wedding gown (though it wasn't terribly ruined) as they approached the seaside hotel.

"Mrs. Weasley, allow me," Ron offered.

"Ron, what – whoah!" Hermione squealed as Ron swept her off her feet and carried her into the lobby, into the elevator and to their room before grandly whisking her over the threshold. Hermione laughed. "Ronald Weasley, you are so terribly romantic," she said dramatically. The two collapsed into their bed and held each other close. They fell asleep quickly, sure to enjoy the beaches and relax later, since they had already consummated their marriage.

* * *

Christmas Eve was always a magical night at the Burrow. Hell, the whole holiday season was, but Hermione had to admit that the festivities grew bigger and bigger each year. Molly Weasley had now gotten into the habit of cooking two dinners, one for the Eve and one for the actual holiday.

"Mum, you work yourself too hard," at least one of the children or children-in-law would say. Mrs. Weasley would just brush this off, and sit back satisfactorily as her family dug in and someone would then say how she had outdone herself from last year's dinners.

The family had already begun to expand. Bill and Fleur had welcomed their second child, Dominique, in July of 2003. Percy and Audrey had had a girl, Molly II, in April 2004, and George and Angelina had gotten married that summer. Oh yeah, and little James Potter II had also come along, in March of 2004, just six weeks before miniature Molly. At twenty-one months old, he was already a little devil. Hermione recalled that Harry had been as nervous as a cat on the day his son was born, running around frantically trying to get Ginny to the hospital. At one point, he had tripped, crashed into Ron and both men fell down the stairs, fracturing several bones. It had been quite a mess at St. Mungo's that day, but was now a baby story that was sure to be followed by more funny ones to come.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as George suddenly stood up and chinked his glass to get everyone's attention. He then turned to his wife, obviously looking to her to tell whatever it was that needed to be told. Angelina looked like she was about ready to burst from excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Everyone smiled and started to applaud, as had now become standard procedure, when a sudden shriek made them all jump.

"No way!" Audrey cried. "Me, too!"

"Moi aussi!" Fleur suddenly cut in, looking disappointed that someone had already beaten her to the punch.

Ginny grimaced. "I guess this is a bad time to, uh, fourth that?..."

Charlie, the only Weasley son who had not married, threw back his head and groaned. "Oh my god!"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She jumped up and ran to her daughters, hugging the life out of them. Her husband laughed heartily and threw his arms over Bill and Percy's shoulders. "Oh, wait 'till I tell this at the Ministry!" he chortled.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched her family devolve into chaotic excitement. All the women were asking each other how far along they were; it seemed the babies would be born within weeks of each other. Hermione felt truly happy for everyone, but could not shake the feeling of being left out. She tried hiding it for a little while by passing congratulations all around. Eventually, though, she could not contain it any longer and promptly left the table for upstairs with a small "Excuse me." Harry and Ron quickly noticed her departure and looked at each other. Both simultaneously got up, but then paused and regarded each other. Without saying a word and communicating only with their eyes, they slowly sat back down again. The family had stopped all chatter to watch the exchange. Ginny just shook her head, amused.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if you two share a brain when it comes to her!" she observed. Everyone chuckled knowingly and resumed eating and discussing babies.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky that night when Hermione was pulled out of sleep. She had been dreaming of babies and one had not stopped crying. Now, she realized there actually was a baby crying. Assuming that one of the parents would take care of it, she waited for the wailing to abate. When it didn't after several minutes, she quietly got up to investigate.

Slipping down the hall, she gently pushed on the door that led to the spare room. It had been converted into a guest nursery for the grandchildren, and currently housed three cribs; at 5 years old already, Victoire slept in a trundle bed in the guest room that belonged to her parents. The whole family always spent a few nights at the Burrow over the Christmas holiday. Hermione identified the source of the cries immediately.

"Ssh, ssh, James, it's alright. Aunt Hermione's here. Did you have a bad dream? Aw, well I did too. Come on, Aunt Hermione will hold you." She grunted a little as she picked him up; he had already gotten quite big, and began to rock him gently. Her nephew and godson slowly began to calm and let out a yawn. Turning his face into her nightgown and gripping it with his tiny hands, he fell asleep. Hermione smiled. She would never forget when she had first held him, after Harry had asked her and Ron in a heartfelt request to be James's godparents. She wondered if she would feel the same when she had her own child. If she ever had her own child…

"You're his favorite, you know." Hermione jumped at the voice and whirled around to see a bleary-eyed Harry leaning against the doorframe. He smiled softly. "He won't fall asleep that fast for anyone else – not Audrey, not Fleur, not Angelina… hell, not even Ginny."

"I'm sorry," Hermione began. "He woke me up and no one was coming right away, so…"

"That's alright," Harry interrupted, as he strolled over and watched as Hermione gingerly placed his son back into his crib. "You're his godmother; he'll give you good practice for later when…" He paused when he saw Hermione visibly stiffen. "'Mione? Are you alright?"

Hermione, whose back was now to him, nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just…" A brief silence, and then she burst into tears. The next second she was being pulled into Harry's arms, and he was rocking her back and forth like the baby she had just lulled to sleep. Hermione buried her face into her brother-in-law's nightshirt, so as to muffle her sobs and not wake the grandchildren. Besides her husband, Harry was the only man who could hold her like this and she would still be comfortable.

"Hush, now. It's all right." Harry soothed.

"Oh, I want a baby so bad!" Hermione blubbered.

"And you and Ron will get there eventually. Trust me. You'll make amazing parents."

"But what if we don't get there? What if something's wrong in our ability to conceive?" Another horrid thought struck her. "What if I became sterile because of my torture? What if I – if I can't – Ron won't want to stay; he'll leave me!"

"Now stop it!" Harry hissed, a dash of firmness in his voice. He gently pushed her back and gave her a little shake. "If there is one thing you're husband is, it's that he's loyal – to the end. Nothing can change the way Ron feels about you. Nothing." He pulled her back into his arms. "I highly doubt Bellatrix could have damaged your reproductive system with the bloody Cruciatus Curse. And if, by some cruel twist of fate, she did, it's just one more reason for Ron and I to hate her, for me to blame myself, and for Ron to ride my ass about how it's my fault when he's had one too many butterbeers."

Hermione wanted to refute his culpability in her torture, but she could only laugh and hiccup through her tears. She looked up into his face. "I love you, big bro."

Harry grinned. "I love you too, sis."

"Everything ok?" Both turned to see Ron in the doorway. Hermione slipped out of Harry's arms and flew into Ron's. Her husband did not seem fazed. He had learned long ago to not worry about his wife's feelings towards Harry. His two best friends cared for each other like siblings. When Hermione wouldn't let go and remained quiet, Ron glanced at Harry, and his brother-in-law filled in the details.

"Don't worry about it anymore," Ron murmured to his wife. "You are already a fantastic godmother and aunt – and you will make a bloody amazing mum when the time is right. Come on, let's go back to bed." They crept down the hall to their guest room and slipped into bed. Harry made to follow them out, then glanced back at the nursery. He could already imagine it a lot more full by this time next year. Smiling, he closed the door.

Meanwhile, Ron had scooped his wife up in his arms and was carrying her down the hall to their bedroom. He rocked her and whispered soothing words as he placed her gently in their bed.

"Let's think of something else," he whispered. "Like how tomorrow is our anniversary." Hermione smiled the first time all night. She and Ron had been wed for 3 years now. She couldn't believe it. She relaxed as Ron slipped his arms around her.

"It will happen soon. Percy and Audrey went for 3 years before she got pregnant. The time will be right when it is meant to be right." Hermione twisted to look into his eyes. Content now, she rolled over so she lay on top of him.

"Ronald, I do love you," she whispered. She gave a brief peck. Then, Ron unexpectedly lifted his head up and took her lips in a longer kiss. Hermione sighed and accepted the affection gratefully. Tiny smacks could be heard as their mouths engaged, becoming more and more passionate. Ron's arm snaked across her back, his hand resting on her neck, as Hermione deepened the kiss, welding their lips together as she kissed him over and over. At last, she reluctantly pulled away to briefly slip her nightie over her head with one hand. Underneath the blankets, Hermione squirmed as Ron's arms wrapped around her bare back, squeezing her shoulder blades as the couple began to make love.

* * *

It was a new year as Hermione sat in her bathroom at her home in Ottery St. Catchpole. With trembling hands, she waved her wand over her abdomen and muttered the correct charm. She had to know for certain…

A few agonizing minutes. Suddenly, the tip of her wand turned pink. She gave a rousing squeal. She was pregnant – with a baby girl! Merlin, she was going to have a girl! She raced for the Muggle telephone and called Ron at work, telling him to come home immediately. A few minutes later, there was a whoosh of green flame in the fireplace as Ron stumbled in using the Floo network.

"Love, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Hermione had stayed home from work for several days beause she had felt sick.

"Yes!" Hermione said, barely able to contain her excitement. She took his hand in hers, then reached up and began to plant feathery kisses all over his face. "I love you so much, Ron," she murmured. "Thank you."

Ron was baffled. "For what?" Hermione leaned back and smiled.

"For getting me pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Ron did not say anything for a moment. Then, his eyes filled with tears.

"Congratulations…I love you," he choked, before giving her a brief hug and a kiss. Hermione leaned against him and hummed as she and Ron rocked together, trying to put their joy into some motion and also calm their nerves. But everything would be alright. When they were young, Hermione had dreamed and fantasized about carrying Ron's children, giving birth and caring for little red-headed toddlers. Now, what had been her wildest dreams back then was a reality. She would be the mother of Ron Weasley's child. She could not wait 9 months; she just couldn't!


	5. Mr and Mrs George Fabian Weasley

**Mr. and Mrs. George Fabian Weasley**

George Weasley could barely hear himself think thoughts that had to be thought over the noise of the stadium crowd. It was the Quidditch World Cup. The team of his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, (and also of his little sister Ginny) were looking to capture the title for the second time in four years.

George's hands were full as he stood among all of his family members, holding his wand in one hand and fingering an object in his pocket in the other. All the Weasleys were here today, which was rare for a Quidditch match, but George was happy that had all made time to come given what was soon to happen.

The execution of George's plan could go one of two ways, depending on the outcome of the match. If the Harpies won, he would use his wand and the whole scheme would be grand. If they lost, he would go through with the plan, albeit in a more private setting to make it more appropriate in light of that circumstance. George hoped that the first outcome would come true…and it would actually be Angelina's job, unbeknownst to her, to make it happen. She was the Harpies' Seeker. She had to catch the Snitch. Had to.

George scanned the players up above with his eyes. He finally spotted his dark-skinned, dark-haired lover zipping high above the pitch. She was searching, he knew it.

"Ginny just dodged a Bludger back there, man, that was close. If she can score again – bloody hell!" Ron suddenly roared as Angelina suddenly went into a steep dive, rocketing toward the Earth. The opposing team's Seeker was only a little bit behind her.

"This might be it! Be ready, George! Come on, Ange, you can do it!" Harry shouted. Then – "Bingo!"

Angelina shot back up into the sky, her fist held high, and the stadium exploded. The Harpies had won the Cup!

"Now, George, before the team starts mobbing each other!" called Bill. George had his wand raised already and fired a spell. It disappeared into the sky, then – BOOM! The spell exploded in light and color as a message suddenly appeared against the clouds: ANGELINA JOHNSON, WILL YOU MARRY ME? A second later, the stadium exploded even louder. The Weasleys started jumping up and down, yelling and rough-housing in their excitement.

"She's seen it! She's seen it! My god, she looks like she might fall off her broom!" Hermione squeaked. George was so busy admiring his handiwork that by the time he diverted his eyes, Angelina was feet from him on her broom, and closing in fast. She rocketed into the stands, and wiped out, intentionally crashing into George. The couple regarded each other. Angelina, always the tough and play-hard-to-get girl, had an amused smile on her face.

"Yes, you stupid prat! Yes!" she cried, then grabbed him and kissed him hard. George instantly pulled her flush against him, eager to snog her senseless. The stadium filled with cheers, wolf whistles, and even some calls to get a room, but the surviving Weasley twin and professional Seeker did not notice anything – not even the little golden ball that struggled futilely in Angelina's grip as she and her fiancé shared a long kiss.

* * *

The marriage of a professional Quidditch player did not have nearly as much clout as that of an incumbent Minister of Magic, the Chosen One, or two of the Golden Trio. But, such an agreed-upon notion did not bother Angelina one bit. She was grateful for the privacy and wanted to spend her happy day with her family and friends.

That did not mean there was not buzz about the impending wedding. Biracial marriages were pretty rare, even in a fairly liberal realm like wizarding Great Britain. Fair-skinned George in his black tuxedo and dark-skinned beauty Angelina in her white gown prompted some covert racism comments such as "Oreo Cookie."

Nevertheless, The Burrow set up the traditional marquee for the fourth time in seven years. It was July 4th, 2004. It just happened to be America's Day of Independence: the second Weasley wedding to take place on a global holiday.

George stood at the altar, very excited. He could not wait to see his bride. The spot where the Best Man usually was positioned stood empty. George had chosen his late twin, Fred, to fill that role, fulfilling a promise they had made that they would be Best Man at each other's weddings.

At last, the procession started. Ginny was Matron of Honor, four-year-old Victoire Weasley was the flower girl. Teddy Lupin, age six, followed suit as the ring bearer. Then, George's heart stopped.

Angelina came gliding down the aisle, Mr. Johnson by her side. Her sleeveless white gown would have clashed with her cholocate skin to the skeptical eye, but to George, the two colors blended perfectly and made her look all the more attractive and beautiful. George took her hand and they stood that way in front of the altar. Reverend Parker, the official Weasley wedding officiator, began as always warm and excited.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you, George Fabian, take Angelina Roxanne…?"

As Angelina gazed at George, she ran her fingers through his thick red locks and lovingly fingered the sealed hole where his left ear had once been. Finally, the minister smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Angelina's hand shifted down to George's cheek and then to his chin, as his hand gently brushed back her long dark hair out of her face. They gazed at each other with loving smiles, which faded as their eyes softened, ready to perform the task at hand. Angelina's hands now rested softly on George's muscular chest as George cupped her face in his hands when he bent forward. A pause, and then their eyes shut as George and Angelina closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

All at once, a blue stream of fireworks began swirling around the happy couple. Angelina was surprised, but took it in stride. Her kiss with her new husband became more deliberate and even desperate, and their arms wrapped quickly each other as the lights engulfed them in a small tornado. Angelina felt George's arms encircle her waist, and she gripped at his back while also holding his head. Next second, the fireworks whizzed upward and exploded in the evening sky above the marquee.

The newlyweds looked up as the most flamboyant Weasley fireworks display yet went off. It kept going and going. Angelina raised an eyebrow at her husband and then punched him in the shoulder.

"George Weasley, you almost scared me to death with that!"

"I know," he smirked. "But it was terribly romantic, don't you think? Besides, why do you think I scheduled our wedding for the Fourth of July? America always sets off fireworks to celebrate independence. Didn't you know that?"

Angelina laughed. She really had enjoyed it. George was about to say more, but she held up a finger. A coy and knowing smile spread across her face.

"Later. For right now, shut up and kiss me." Smiling, the two leaned in and shared a long, deep kiss as the fireworks continued to light up the sky.

* * *

The reception was the liveliest of all the Weasley weddings, thanks to the groom. He sure knew how to have fun! As he and Angelina were dancing for the third time that night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up to offer their congratulations.

"I have loved two of your sons," Angelina stated with much admiration. She was referring to Fred, whom she had been involved with romantically during her Hogwarts years. "What fine parents you are. We can only hope to do the same." Touched, Mrs. Weasley became emotional and gave her new daughter-in-law another hug.

As the party was winding down, George and Angelina waved goodbye to their guests. They leapt onto their get-away broomstick: the same broom Angelina flew on during her professional Quidditch matches. As the couple took off, another batch of fireworks went off, timed perfectly by George for the newlyweds' departure. As the broom flew amongst the dancing lights and colors, George leaned and kissed his bride with all the passion he could muster. Angelina was slightly surprised, but kissed him back appreciatively. As they snogged, the continued fireworks danced in their eyes and covered their departure as husband and wife disappeared into the nighttime sky.

George and Angelina went to China for their honeymoon. They explored the Great Wall and sight-seed through all the towns. And there was always shagging to be had in their hotel room in the dead of night. As they lay dozing in each other's embrace after these orgies, Angelina realized how much she loved being married to a man who was one of her best friends.

* * *

September 2005 heralded one of the earliest autumns Angelina had ever remembered. But that weather had not stopped her Holyhead Harpies Captain from holding an extra long and tiring practice. As she walked into the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that she shared with her husband, Angelina was sweating like a pig.

She headed right for the stove, expecting to make dinner, but was surprised to discover that it was already prepared and on the table. Angelina smiled. Sometimes George could be so thoughtful…even if his plate was already cleared and he had not been able to wait for her to come home. She set about washing his dishes. When she turned away from the sink, George was standing right there.

"You startled me!" she laughed, pulling him in for a hug. George leaned back to stare at her.

"You are so sexy," he murmured. Angelina laughed harder.

"No, I'm not! Look at me! I'm a mess!"

"You're a _beautiful_ mess," George corrected her. He began to kiss her neck and any exposed bit of flesh he came across, tasting her sweat and licking it away.

"George, love, what are you doing -," Angelina asked, before she was silenced by a breathless kiss. George's hands groped down to her bum and squeezed. Angelina gasped and felt her leg hitching up and around his waist of its own accord.

"No…no…George…oh to hell with it. God, yes, yes!"

"Let me make love to you," George whispered seductively as he nibbled on her ear. "You deserve it after such a long practice. You won't have to do a single thing. I'll drive, baby."

The offer was so tempting, Angelina could not refuse. She deserved a good shag with the man she loved. George had paused in his worship of her and was staring at her, waiting for her response.

He couldn't quite comprehend what happened next as Angelina's right hand gently reached around his neck and pulled him toward her until their lips met. He stood, surprised that she seemed to be accepting his offer, as her left hand found its way around him as well, and she kissed him deeply.

"George, you need to relax once in a while," she whispered with a laugh. She wanted him to relax? George never encountered a dilemma that he wasn't hell-bent on solving.

Angelina staggered backwards against their bookcase as George started to reciprocate her kisses. Once again, she was completely caught off-guard as he wrapped his long fingers around the back of her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. She held onto him tightly as his hot mouth claimed hers in a wave of unrelenting passion. She barely noticed that a book was jabbing into her back, because she was too distracted by his lips. She could feel his warmth through the fabric of his shirt, and she felt a chill of anticipation run through her. When he rubbed slow circles along her sides with his thumbs, Angelina almost groaned. As he started to trace her tongue with his own, she had to lean fully against the shelf for support. When he released her lips in favor of her neck, she felt like her brain stopped functioning.

"George…" she practically hissed, and she felt his arms wrap possessively around her back in response.

"Hmmm?" he hummed against her neck as he kissed the spot just below her right ear. She smelled like cinnamon and tasted sweet, just as George knew she would.

Angelina let her head tilt to the side as he teased her flesh. She dragged her hands along the front of his shirt, searching for the buttons.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" George managed in between kisses to her neck. In response, Angelina pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him hard as she rapidly undid three of his shirt buttons.

George drew a sharp breath. "Angelina, not here," he whispered. He took a step back from her. "I have somewhere better in mind." So saying, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her upstairs.

George ran the bath as he and Angelina intensely snogged. Slowly, both began to strip each other. George continued to kiss away any residual sweat along his wife's immaculate body. Slowly, he undressed her out of her Quidditch uniform. She was now naked before him. Angelina smiled as she took his hand and placed against her bare breast. Smiling, they kissed as George massaged it until her nipple became perky and erect. George then took the nipple in his teeth and began to suck. Eventually, he swallowed her one breast whole in his mouth while expertly groping and massaging the other with his hand. Angelina jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his behind as the fingers of his other hand slipped in and out of her folds. Feeling her fingers tangle through his hair, George's lips released Angelina's breast, danced up her neck and re-conquered her lips in a kiss that made her nearly collapse. Angelina's arm hung limp and loose around George's neck as they both stepped finally into the shower. It was one of the couple's favorite places to shag. Sometimes the water was warm, but this time it was cold since Angelina had grown so sweaty in practice. Besides, the love-making would keep them warm enough.

"Mmmm…..kiss me harder, darling...I want our mouths to be numb from snogging all night," Angelina groaned. Husband and wife snogged heatedly. Finally, George tore his lips from hers and bent his head. His tongue slithered out and licked at, in and around her wet folds. Angelina stiffened, her nails clawing lines in George's back.

"Oh, George, god! I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!" Angelina gasped. "Inside me. Now."

George retracted his tongue and replaced it with his bulging member. He sank it into her vagina and thrust into her hot core again and again.

"GEORGE!" Angelina shrieked as her orgasm hit.

"Fuck, Angie, I love you so much and – OH GOD!" George yelled as he followed. He ejaculated quickly within her and had still not finished coming when Angelina seized his penis and thrust it into her mouth, sucking and swallowing the last of his jizz. Then, she took his face and planted a searing kiss against his mouth; George could taste himself on her lips. Angelina gave a breathless smile.

"Merlin, I needed that. Thank you. I love fucking with you. Let's go to bed."

George carried his wife to their bed and both fell asleep, completely naked. It was the best shag they had ever had as a married couple.

* * *

Angelina stared at the tiny strip of paper extremely nervous. She was so grateful that she had Muggle in-laws who knew how these kinds of things worked. Harry had been kind enough to slip to the Muggle side of town to pick the object up from the pharmacy, and Hermione and Audrey had demonstrated how it worked.

Carefully, Angelina followed the instructions. Then, all that was left to do was wait. After the allotted 10 minutes were up, Angelina picked up the strip. She opened her squeezed shut-eyes and gasped. The paper was stained the right color. She was pregnant!

Giddy with excitement, Angelina Flooed all her family to let them know the good news. She reminded them to keep George in the dark about it for now; she wanted to tell him herself. Then, she wondered all wonderful thoughts about the baby growing inside of her. Was it healthy? What gender was it? The latter she could discover easily enough with the appropriate charm. Meanwhile, she decided to cook George a special dinner for when he came upstairs after work.

At last, far below, she could hear her husband closing up the joke shop. His boots thudded as he climbed the stairs. Angelina was nervous to tell him, but at the same time, could not keep the secret any longer. Finally, George entered.

"Hello, love," he greeted, giving her a brief kiss that could still make his wife melt. He grinned when he saw she had made dinner. As they ate, Angelina squirmed in anticipation. The moment had to be right…

She glanced up to see George staring at her. "Angie, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "I am so happy."

"Why?" George asked, genuinely curious. Angelina smiled huge in response.

"I'm carrying your child."

George did not say anything for a long time. He seemed to be lost in thought. The silence was so huge Angelina laughed awkwardly.

"Say something!" she pleaded.

At last, George stood up. "Come here," he told her.

Angelina approached her husband. The next second, he had grabbed her face and was snogging her good and proper.

"Mmm…." Angelina hummed as she smiled into the kiss. She drooped into George's arms and let him hold her. She kissed him back as George leaned them against the table. His hands tickled and ran along her abdomen in a way that made Angelina whimper.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" George gasped between kisses.

"Wait and see," Angelina giggled against his lips. George would not be able to see any changes in her body, much less any movement from their baby within, until at least after the first of the year.

George picked Angelina up and swirled her around. Their journey together had been a long one, and they had come so far. They had gone from being best friends at Hogwarts to husband and wife, and now expecting parents! Life could not be better!


End file.
